


ABO Dynamics

by ZillahAnn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexuality, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillahAnn/pseuds/ZillahAnn
Summary: This is not a story. This is more like a set of Encyclopedia articles to define an ABO world as I imagine it. I will be using this world in a story I’m currently writing, but I am unsure when I will be posting it as I prefer to have it completely written before posting. Mainly because my characters tend to get a might stubborn and have been known to rewrite their backstory in such a manner that requires massive rewrites.This world as I imagine it is available to any who wish to use it for their own stories. Use as much or as little as appeals to you. Credit me, or don’t, I won’t be upset if you don’t but will be wildly giddy if you do!





	1. ABO Dynamics World Overview

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is just an idea that would not allow me to not finish it.

This is not a story. This is more like a set of Encyclopedia articles to define an ABO world as I imagine it. I will be using this world in a story I’m currently writing, but I am unsure when I will be posting it as I prefer to have it completely written before posting. Mainly because my characters tend to get a might stubborn and have been known to rewrite their backstory in such a manner that requires massive rewrites.  
This world as I imagine it is available to any who wish to use it for their own stories. Use as much or as little as appeals to you. Credit me, or don’t, I won’t be upset if you don’t but will be wildly giddy if you do!

 

ABO Dynamics – World Overview  
• Three designations, Alpha, Beta, and Omega  
• Two genders, male and female  
• Three Carrier Designations (Human able to conceive and carry offspring)  
• Four Donor Designations (Human able to provide needed genetic material(aka sperm) to a Carrier Designation).  
• Only Beta Females are both Carrier and Donor, though they are unable to fertilize their own Ovum.  
• Most of the world has accepted that all genders and designations are capable and excel at any and all occupations.  
• The idea of ‘Omega work’ or Alpha work’ is now thought to be painfully backward and old fashioned, this view point has been on the decline since the late 1500s in most of the world. Though countries like China and most of Africa were first to adopt the new modern view.

Relationships  
 Bonding  
1\. Each human has two bonding glands, one on each side of the neck. Once the bonding gland has been ruptured with a bite during Rut, Heat, or Bonding Period. Provided that all parties involved consent to the bond and are not under undue stress (examples: coercion, or a substance that alters the brain in such a way as to make the person more suggestable. All parties must be completely committed to the idea of the bond for the bond to form.)  
2\. Humans know their most compatible mates by scent.   
3\. The most common bond is 2-3 Betas, mostly because the population is comprised of 50% Betas.  
4\. Alphas and Omegas who bond as a pair are viewed as an unstable union. The social view is that the most stable and successful union is comprised of Alpha, Beta, and Omega  
5\. Homonomen pairings, Alpha/Alpha, Omega/Omega, and Male Beta/Male Beta have gained more acceptance over the last hundred years and are now eligible to get married if they chose not to bond. This allows them the same protections under the law as a bonding.  
6\. It is not unheard of to find love and companionship outside of a scent mate. Those unions are commonly expressed with marriage which allows the union the same government protections as a bonding.   
7\. Divorce is allowed for any marriage for any reason. Though the most common is one of the union finding their scent mate/s.

 

 Scent  
• All designations are sensitive to scent. Scent plays a large part in social/familial interactions as scent carries emotional markers with it. With a slight sniff it is possible to tell if a person is angry, sad, or happy. Those with a more acute sense of smell can discern the more subtle emotions of lying, deceit, love, or affection. There is no way to not emit these scents though some humans have managed to mask the subtle scents under the more noticeable scents. Though it is possible for a person with an acute sense of smell to be trained to pick up on the masked scent. This is mostly done by police, federal law enforcement, higher ranking military, and some politicians.


	2. ABO Dynamics Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO Dynamics – Alpha

ABO Dynamics – Alpha

 Alpha Male  
1\. Height average between 6ft (1.83M) and 6ft10in (2.10M).  
2\. Penis erect length average between 7in (17.8CM) and 12in (30.5CM).  
3\. Penis has loose skin at the base to allow for a knot of erectile tissue to form during intercourse with a Carrier Designation Human.  
4\. Penis functions for urination and sexual stimulation.  
5\. Vestigial labia in between testicles and anus.  
6\. No internal reproductive organs.  
7\. No Mammary Glands  
8\. Rut – average 3-7 days every 3 months during which the Alpha will have increased fertility and desire to mate. It can be satisfied with a partner or with toys.  
9\. Scent increases during Rut to attract a mate. Suppressants are widely available that allow the Alpha to have control of the timing of their Ruts. 

 

 Alpha Female  
1\. Height average between 5ft7in (1.7M) and 6ft2in (1.9M).  
2\. Penis erect length average between 6in (15CM) and 10in (25CM).  
3\. Penis has loose skin at the base to allow for a knot of erectile tissue to form during intercourse with a Carrier Designation Human.  
4\. Penis functions for urination and sexual stimulation.  
5\. Labia and Vaginal opening between testicles and anus.  
6\. Vagina self-lubricates when Alpha experiences desire.  
7\. While able to be penetrated for pleasure, has no internal reproductive organs.  
8\. Has Mammary Glands that develop at puberty. Has ability to provide milk for offspring if stimulated by an infant suckling.  
9\. Rut – average 3-7 days every 3 months during which the Alpha will have increased fertility and desire to mate. It can be satisfied with a partner or with toys.  
10\. Scent increases during Rut to attract a mate. Suppressants are widely available that allow the Alpha to have control of the timing of their Ruts. 

 

Alphas have the reputation of being driven and focused. Protectors who thrive when they have someone/something to protect. This manifests in several different manners. There is an above average grouping of Alphas in Military or Police, STEM fields, Teachers, and Child Care.


	3. ABO Dynamics Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO Dynamics Beta

ABO Dynamics – Beta

 Beta Male  
1\. Height average between 5ft5in (1.7M) and 6ft (1.9M)  
2\. Penis erect length average between 6in (15CM) and 9in (23CM).  
3\. Penis functions for urination and sexual stimulation.  
4\. Labia and Vaginal opening between testicles and anus.  
5\. While they have the ability to be penetrated for pleasure, they have no internal reproductive organs.   
6\. No Mammary Glands.  
7\. Does not experience Rut.  
8\. When they wish to Mate they enter a Bonding Period which is similar in nature the Alpha Rut. This is the only way the mating bond will form.

 

 Beta Female  
1\. Height average between 5ft5in (1.7M) and 6ft (1.9M)  
2\. Penis erect length average between 5in (12CM) and 7in (17CM).  
3\. Penis functions for urination and sexual stimulation.  
4\. Labia and Vaginal opening between the testicles and anus.  
5\. External and Internal Reproductive Organs.  
6\. Only Designation to be both Carrier and Donor, though they are not able to fertilize their own ovum.  
7\. Mammary Glands that develop at puberty and become active during last trimester of pregnancy, or if activated by an infant suckling.  
8\. Cycle – Menses average 3-5 days once every 3 months. Menses followed by Heat lasting 5-7 days of increased Carrier fertility  
9\. Scent increases during Heat in an attempt to attract a mate.  
10\. Suppressants are available to allow some control of the timing of Heat.  
11\. Can only Mate during Heat.  
12\. Will only ever carry one offspring.  
13\. Does not experience Rut.

Betas have the reputation for making the world work. They are known for reasonable behavior, calm demeanor, and progressive thinking. The largest segment of the population they can be found in every occupation and field. Though there is a disproportionate grouping of Betas in Politics.


	4. ABO Dynamics Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO Dynamics Omega

ABO Dynamics – Omega

 Omega Male  
1\. Height average between 5ft (1.5M) and 5ft6in (1.7)  
2\. Penis erect length average between 3in (8CM) and 5in (12CM).   
3\. Penis functions for urination and sexual stimulation.  
4\. Labia and Vaginal opening between the testicles and anus.  
5\. Cycle – Menstrual 5-7 days every 3 months followed by Heat 7-10 days of increased Carrier fertility.  
6\. No Donor fertility, ejaculate contains no sperm.  
7\. Scent increases during Heat to help attract a Mate.  
8\. Can only Bond during Heat  
9\. Suppressants are available to allow some control of the timing of Heat.  
10\. Can carry multiple young during pregnancy. Average 1-4 young per pregnancy.  
11\. Mammary Glands become active during the last trimester of pregnancy and recede when the young is weaned.

 

 Omega Female  
1\. Height average between 4ft8in (1.4M) and 5ft4in (1.7M).  
2\. Penis erect length average between 1in (3CM) and 3in (8CM).  
3\. Penis functions for urination and sexual stimulation.  
4\. No testicles. No Donor fertility. Ejaculate contains no sperm.  
5\. Scent increases during Heat to help attract a Mate.  
6\. Can only Bond during Heat  
7\. Suppressants are available to allow some control of the timing of Heat.  
8\. Can carry multiple young during pregnancy. Average 1-4 young per pregnancy.  
9\. Mammary Glands develop during puberty.

 

Omegas have the reputation of nurturers. They are also supposedly highly organized and have the ability to organize others chaos. They are also fiercely protective of young and others they accept as pack. There are many Omegas in the Military and Police where they are often the backbone of their units. An old Chinese saying that originated in the 1300s and spread quickly worldwide; “Omegas are like Landmines, small, compact, and capable of unimaginable destruction if pushed.”


End file.
